Erasing apparatuses that erase images on sheets by heat treatment have been known.
There is a system that displays the degree of a reduction in environmental burdens achieved through the setting for duplex/simplex printing and the setting of a page aggregation function for printing a plurality of pages on one side of a sheet (this function is hereinafter referred to as Nin1, as needed).
In the conventional display method, a reduction achieved in consideration of reuse using an erasing apparatus is not presented. Therefore, an appropriate reduction in environmental burdens is not presented to users.